


Honey and Money

by that_one_writer_girl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Intense Themes, Love, M/M, Mafia AU, Money, Rivals, Swearing, Violence, mentioned drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_writer_girl/pseuds/that_one_writer_girl
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is a stripper. He’s never been ashamed of his line of work, especially when he has the best group of friends he could have ever asked for. He just wishes he could have met Bokuto under different circumstances. Especially when his past comes back to haunt him.Mature for swearing, strip club themes, violence, etc.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 52
Kudos: 97





	1. The Man with Honey Eyes and a Sunshine Smile

“My feet hurt,” Hinata groans.

”Your feet always hurt, Sho,” Yamaguchi says, patting the shorter man’s shoulder.

”That’s because of these damn shoes!” 

“Akaashi never complains,” Kageyama points out.

”Because he’s super human,” Tsukishima states, and Hinata mocks hurt. 

Akaashi smiles, zipping up his heeled boots.

It’s Saturday, which is always a good day for them. Akaashi decided to wear his gold boots today, as a good luck charm. 

“I wear extra socks,” Akaashi mutters, and Hinata’s eyes blow wide.

”Why have I never thought of that?”

”Because you’re dumb.”

”Shut it, Bakeyama!” 

Akaashi watches fondly as Kageyama pulls Hinata into his arms, and peels off his boots for him. The smaller pouts, but Akaashi can see the fondness in his eyes.

”Lucky idiots, being able to be so happy,” Yachi mutters, spraying perfume on herself and Akaashi. 

Yachi has always been a romantic, but Akaashi has never minded being single. He’s happy where he is in life.

”Tadashi! You’re on the stage first,” Kiyoko says, laying down on the bench. 

Yamaguchi grumbles something about being too tired for this, and gives Tsukishima a quick peck before making his way out of the locker room. 

There are two couples at the club, Kageyama and Hinata, and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. 

It’s hard for people in their line of work to find stable partners, but both couples are about as healthy as they come. 

Hinata and Yamaguchi are both dancers, while Tsukishima mans the bar, and Kageyama works as head of security. Akaashi likes to think that both couples are perfect matches. 

“Everyday I want to quit, it’s exhausting,” Yachi says, leaning next to Akaashi, sipping on some juice. 

Her blond hair is curled and cascading down her shoulders, and her makeup is vibrant and perfectly symmetrical.

Akaashi is less careful with his look. His hair is slicked, but his eyeliner is already smudged and he’s only thirty minutes into his shift. 

“Physically or mentally?” he asks, sitting down, pulling Kiyoko’s head into his lap. 

“Both,” she mutters.

Kiyoko is dozing off, her glasses slipping off her face. 

It is definitely tiring, but Akaashi still likes it, no matter how much shit he gets for it. 

“I went on a date,” Kiyoko blurts.

”And?” Yachi asks excitedly.

”He didn’t think my work was ‘respectable.’ He thought I danced at shows, not in my underwear,” Kiyoko whispers, and Akaashi runs his fingers through her black locks.

”Screw him,” he whispers.

”You will find your person, hell, you might even meet them here!” Yachi says, trying to cheer her up.

Yet, Kiyoko’s somber expression ceases to change. 

“Hey, lovelies, we have a bachelor party!” Hinata exclaims, running back into the locker room.

When did he leave? Akaashi shrugs off the feeling, the orange haired boy is always bouncing around.

”I will stay here then,” Akaashi mutters.

The last time they had a bachelor party, the clients made him dance on the groom as a joke. 

“No! Get this, they want both genders! Apparently the groom is bisexual!” Hinata squeals. 

Akaashi supposes there are some pros coming to a bi-gendered strip club, other than when straight couples come.

Akaashi spends most of his nights dancing on married men, and some women. This could be a nice change. 

“Plus they’re loaded, Yamaguchi has already made like two hundred dollars in tips,” Kageyama says, peaking out from behind Hinata. 

Akaashi is a little shocked to say the least, his friend has only been on stage for a couple minutes at most. 

“Come on pretty boy, let’s go make some bank,” Kiyoko says, sitting up and taking Akaashi’s hand. 

They walk into the main room, and Akaashi immediately spots the party. A group of about twenty or thirty men, tossing money left and right. 

It might just be a good night. 

He stretches his arms a little, before pulling up his gold booty shorts. They match his ankle high heels perfectly. He loves this outfit. 

Hinata is already giving someone a lap dance, and Akaashi makes his way over to the group. 

He bats his eyelashes a bit, just enough for someone to become mesmerized by his look. 

“Hi,” a voice says.

Akaashi turns to see the most beautiful man he’s ever laid eyes on. His hair is shades of silver and black, and he is more muscular than just about any of the security guards. His eyes remind Akaashi of honey, and his smile of sunshine. 

Wow.

”I’m Bokuto.”

”Nice to meet you, Bokuto-san. I’m Ji.”


	2. Thick Wallets and the Days to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi dances for Bokuto, yet even hours later he can’t take his eyes off of him.

Akaashi leans against the wall and Bokuto stares. He _really_ stares. 

“So what’s the occasion tonight, Bokuto-san?” he purrs. 

Bokuto looks at him in awe and Akaashi smirks. 

“My, um, friend Daichi is getting married soon. We decided to throw him a little last minute bachelor party,” Bokuto says, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Ah, the bisexual groom,” Akaashi teases.

Bokuto seems to blush even harder. 

“Yep, I mean me too- oh that sounded so weird! I just mean, never mind,” Bokuto groans, shoving his face into his hands. 

“No, I get what you’re trying to say. Want me to dance for you?” Akaashi whispers, getting impossibly close to the other man. 

“Yes, definitely,” Bokuto states.

Alaashi seats himself in Bokuto’s lap and he feels the other take a sharp inhale. 

Akaashi likes how he has this effect on people. How he can make them blush so deep they look cherry red. How they stutter when he starts to dance. 

Every stripper has a look. Yachi’s is the innocent type, Kiyoko is the silent beauty, Yamaguchi is the steady smile, Hinata is the energetic one- Akaashi is more of the mysterious one. Or at least that’s what Kiyoko tells him. 

Rihanna comes on and Akaashi smirks. He dances best to her music.

He begins to move his hips, his arms wrapped around Bokuto’s neck.

“You’re going to break my wallet,” Bokuto whispers and Akaashi giggles.

He sure hopes so, rent is due this week.

Akaashi wishes he could have met a man like Bokuto at a coffee shop, or in a class. He hates the fact that it will forever be engraved in the other man’s mind that he’s simply a dancer. Akaashi doesn’t meet many men like Bokuto, men that make his heart skip a beat, but it bothers him they couldn’t have met away from all of _this._

Akaashi needs this job, it’s something he came to terms with long ago. With his parents dead, and broke long before their death- he has no money to fall back on. Nothing has the flexible hours of a stripper, or pays as much. He tried to be a waiter, but he ended up nearly losing his apartment. Minimum wage wasn’t cutting it between his tuition and his bills.

Then he met Hinata and Yamaguchi, it had been an accident really. They happened to be at the same bar as he was. When they introduced themselves, and Akaashi asked what they did for a living, they froze a little. Afraid. Eventually, Hinata blurted it out, and Akaashi asked if they were hiring. 

The rest is history. 

It’s been almost a year now, and he regrets nothing. 

“So, do you like it here?” Bokuto asks, as Akaashi continues to rub against him.

”I do, what about you? What do you do?” Akaashi queries, whispering it into Bokuto’s ear.

The bi-coloured man shivers.

”I’m a profession volleyball player,” Bokuto manages to get out.

Now Akaashi feels even more stupid. A man like Bokuto would definitely never see Akaashi as anything more than a stripper.

”That’s very cool, Bokuto-san.” 

He checks his watch, it’s been fifteen minutes. 

He pulls away, winking at the man.

”How much do I owe you?” Bokuto asks, fishing his wallet out of his pocket.

”Just twenty,” Akaashi hums, and Bokuto shoves forty into his hand.

”That’s very generous,” Akaashi mutters.

”Nothing less for someone like you.” 

The night goes by slowly after that, the bachelor party is in full swing, and Akaashi can’t take his eyes off of Bokuto.

Even as he takes his turn on the stage and grips the pole, all he can do is stare at the other man.

It feels pathetic. _It is pathetic._

“Get it together, you look less hot when you look like a kicked puppy,” Tsukishima whispers to him as he gets off the stage.

To anyone else it would seem cold, but Akaashi knew that it was the blond mans way of telling him he had to move on.

Strippers can’t get hooked on clients, it’s a recipe for disaster. 

It’s nearly three in the morning and Akaashi’s muscles ache. He’s more tired than usual, but he has more money than usual. It’s a good trade. 

“Ask for his number!” Hinata says, and Yachi nods.

The three of them are sitting at the bar while Tsukishima mixes their drinks.

”I can’t. It’s inappropriate,” Akaashi mutters.

”You danced on him with your ass half out,” Yachi points out.

Okay, maybe Akaashi is scared, and it’s not really _too_ innapropriate. Bokuto is impressive. He has the body of a Greek God, and the wallet of a man who has money to spare. Akaashi has neither of those things. 

“He’s a professional athlete,” Akaashi mutters and Hinata winces.

”Yikes, maybe don’t then. They can be difficult,” the smaller man says.

Akaashi has had many closeted football players throw themselves on him, practically beg for him to come home with them. Kageyama has had to drag more of them away then he would care to admit. Akaashi doesn’t want a repeat of that.

”Didn’t you used to do sports?” Yachi asks, sipping her drink. 

It’s a glittery pink.

”I was a volleyball player in highschool, and ran track,” Akaashi mutters.

_Before my parents died and I lived off cans of beans, and spent the little money I had on rent._

Akaashi doesn’t have time to dwell on the fact that he could’ve been something, could’ve continued sports. He couldn’t afford it back then, hell, maybe not even now. 

“Get back into it,” Hinata says easily.

”I have a kid brother to take care of, remember?” Akaashi states, and they all go quiet.

Everyone at the club knows Akaashi’s brother got dumped on him as soon as his parents were gone. He’s in highschool now, but Akaashi still has to finance everything. He doesn’t have money to spare on himself, everything has always gone to Kyo. He didn’t want his brother following in his footsteps.

”One day,” Hinata whispers.

”One day.” 

One day they won’t have to work jobs that exhaust them, they will be able to graduate and live happily ever after. One day. 

“The big guy’s asking for you,” Kiyoko says walking over, plopping onto the stool next to Yachi. 

Bokuto. 

The other man is staring at him. 

_Great, just great._

Akaashi nods, putting on his facade, before strutting over to Bokuto.

”What can I do for you, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi coos, and the other man smiles. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner.” 

He looks so sincere, but Akaashi knows better.

”I don’t go out with clients,” Akaashi states.

”I’ll be back then.”

Just like that, Bokuto is waving him goodbye, while he walks out with the rest of the party. 

What just happened? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in one night? i’m on fire! hope you liked it!


	3. Abnormal Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Kyo’s relationship is explored, and so is the idea of money.

Akaashi’s mind is full of Bokuto when he opens the door to his apartment.

”You’re home late,” Kyo says.

His brother is sitting at the kitchen counter, spooning cereal into his mouth. 

“Not later than usual,” Akaashi says, taking his jacket off. 

“I wish you had a normal job,” Kyo mutters.

Kyo has never liked Akaashi’s job, especially with how open his older brother is about it.

”It keeps us alive,” Akaashi states, and Kyo rolls his eyes.

”Dancing for weirdos?” 

Akaashi doesn’t dignify that a response. Kyo often says rude things in regards to the older’s job, but Akaashi doesn’t mind. He would probably think the same way if he hadn’t gotten into dancing and met his friends.

It’s nearly seven am, which means Kyo has to be on his way soon. 

“Did you get the bento I left for you in the fridge?” Akaashi asks, and his brother nods.

No matter how much Akaashi does, make his lunch, take care of the bills, listen to him, help with homework- Kyo still resents him. 

Akaashi checks his phone and sees quite a few messages from the group chat. 

_Beauty queens_

_Hinata: I can’t stand management right now, on my ass about being late._

_Yachi: You’re always late._

_Hinata: Hush! Lunch at someone’s house this week?_

_Kiyoko: I’m down._

Akaashi should invite them, it’s been a long time since anything has been held at his place. 

Kyo leaves without saying goodbye, and Akaashi makes his way into the shower.

He loves his brother, but he is exhausting him. 

His parents had died in a car crash when Akaashi was only eighteen, and Kyo was fourteen. It had been hard on both of them, especially after they lost the house. Akaashi got his job a year later, and Kyo was in tenth grade. Now barely two years after the fact, his brother barely speaks to him and Akaashi works too many nights.

He wants a regular life. The one that twenty years olds wish for, not the one where he takes care of a teenager and dances at night. 

After his shower and a nap, he gets ready for his first class of the day. Akaashi wants to be an editor, no matter how far away that dream seems nowadays.

He takes a bus to the campus, and listens as his professor goes on and on about the endless rules of grammar. He has two classes after that, before he makes his way back home. 

He begins cooking. Kyo won’t be home for another hour, so he has time for a nice dinner with the younger, before going to work.

He’s thankful for the fact that Kyo has baseball practice right now, otherwise the other boy would be home before him. He would resent him even _more._

Kyo wants a normal family and life, no matter how abnormal their family of two seems to be. Cooking for the younger is the only way Akaashi knows how to do that. 

He finishes just as Kyo walks through the door. 

“Can you set the table?” Akaashi asks, and his brother nods. 

Once they are both seated, and Akaashi is finally eating for what feels like the first time in hours- it might be- Kyo speaks up.

”Coach sent home the costs for a training camp, I understand if you don’t want to pay for it,” Kyo says sheepishly, shoving a form over to him. 

Kyo has always been nervous about Akaashi’s money. He may hate his job, but he does know it’s the only thing that keeps food on the table. 

Akaashi looks at the price and suppresses a grimace.

Thirty thousand yen. 

“No, I’ll pay for it, it’s all good,” Akaashi states, signing the form and writing a check. 

He made about that amount last night, so this should be okay. If he skips any outings for a while, he should be able to give Kyo his allowance and pay the bills.

”Maybe I could get a job,” Kyo says, shoving rice into his mouth. 

Akaashi’s eyes blow wide.

”Not your type of job! Like a waiter,” Kyo says quickly.

Akaashi relaxed, he never realized how much the idea of Kyo wanting to follow in his footsteps would scare him.

”That’s fine, but make sure you still have time for school and practice. You don’t need to,” Akaashi says.

”I want to.” 

They may have a rocky relationship, but Akaashi wouldn’t exchange his brother for anyone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go again! I think you will all love Kyo’s character as this progresses!


	4. The Private Booking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi meets Bokuto again, this time it’s different.

Sundays can be slow or busy depending on the weekend. 

Akaashi hopes it isn’t too busy. His mind is spiralling with thoughts of Kyo’s training camp and if he will have to pick up more shifts. He’s not sure if he will be able to handle longer shifts and schoolwork. He’s barely getting enough sleep as it is.

”You need a break,” Kiyoko says, as he rests in one of the chairs in the locker room.

Akaashi wants to cry. It’s been months since he took a few days off. Most of the other dancers only work five days, but Akaashi is stuck working all seven. 

“I can always lend you money,” Yamaguchi says, pulling his hair up into a small ponytail. 

“I can’t ask you to do that,” Akaashi mutters.

”We’re friends, of course you can-“ 

Akaashi walks out before he can finish. He doesn’t want the pity. 

“Someone’s here for you,” Yachi whispers, hopping off the stage. 

He sees him. Bokuto is watching him. 

“Fuck,” he mutters.

He makes his way over to the taller man, and tries to mask his worries for the moment. 

“Bokuto-san, back so soon?” Akaashi teases, seating himself next to the man.

”I booked a private room with you,” he states.

It’s been over a week since the last time he’s seen the man who caught his eye. He was hoping he wouldn’t come back. 

“Ah, I see, well follow me then,” Akaashi whispers. 

Bokuto follows him down a hall and into a pink room. Akaashi closes the door and sits down with the other. 

“I accidentally met your brother,” Bokuto states, and Akaashi wants to run.

He never gave Bokuto his name, he goes by Ji at the club. There’s no way he could possibly know- 

“I know, you never gave me your real name. Before you freak out and think I’m a stalker let me talk,” Bokuto takes a breath, “I was visiting a high school, to give a couple sports teams advice on going pro. Your brother came up to me and asked me like a thousand questions, told me his name. He said his brother used to play volleyball and showed me a team photo. It reminded me to come see you again.”

Akaashi can feel the faint stinging in his eyes. Bokuto met Kyo, the same Kyo who doesn’t want anyone to know his brother dances for a living. 

“Don’t tell anyone, it will kill him,” Akaashi pleads, and Bokuto’s eyes blow wide.

”No! Of course not! I offered him my email, you know to ask for advice. It just reminded me that you are different,” Bokuto says.

_Different._

That’s one way to put it. Akaashi and Kyo are opposites in almost every way. The younger is a talented athlete, going through school just fine, no responsibilities, a bright future. Akaashi barely graduated high school, barely made it into university, and works as a damn stripper. 

“Ah, I see,” Akaashi says, moving a bit farther from Bokuto. 

“Different from anyone I’ve ever met, you seem so confident, and so beautiful. It baffled me at first that you would be here, you seem so smart,” Bokuto says.

_Oh._

”Not everyone can afford to go through university like a normal person, some of us have to work,” Akaashi hisses.

Bokuto sighs at that, but doesn’t lose his composure. 

Akaashi wishes he would leave, or at least lash out so he could leave. Anything. 

“I get it, I just wish we had met somewhere else. You know?”

”You don’t know me.”

”I want to,” Bokuto says, finally.

_Me too._

Akaashi wishes he could’ve met someone like Bokuto anywhere but here, especially now that he knows how kind he is. 

Bokuto stares at him for a while, not menacingly, but observant. 

“I want to know you, not at a bachelor party. Especially now that I know your brother, he’s a good kid,” Bokuto says, smiling.

His smile really is sunshine.

”I raise him, he better be a good kid,” Akaashi says, letting out a small laugh. 

“That’s really impressive, I could never be able to take care of a kid,” Bokuto says.

Akaashi wants to tell him his damn life story. To spill his guts and tell Bokuto to kiss him.

_But he’s still a stranger._

“Should I dance?” Akaashi asks, and Bokuto shakes his head.

”No, I booked you to talk, I didn’t think you would agree otherwise.”

_I wouldn’t have._

“Ask me out,” Akaashi blurts, and Bokuto goes red.

”Go out with me,” he whispers.

”Okay.” 

Bokuto pushes a stray strand of Akaashi’s hair behind his ear and the other has never felt so warm. 

Akaashi hasn’t been on a real date since highschool, and even then, it wasn’t really special. He’s never been good with emotions, much less romantic ones. 

Maybe Bokuto would be the one, or maybe he would break him. 

Only time will tell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loving this story ahhh!!!


	5. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi go out for coffee!

“You finally have a date,” Kiyoko whispers, as she does Akaashi’s hair.

”It’s only coffee,” he mutters.

”Kageyama took me out for coffee and now look at us,” Hinata points out, laying on Akaashi’s bed. 

Kiyoko finishes Akaashi’s hair and he takes a look in the mirror. It’s not his usual slick back, it’s up in a small ponytail. He likes it. 

“Makeup time!” Yamaguchi says jumping up.

Yamaguchi loves makeup, and before Akaashi got the hang of doing it, Yamaguchi used to do it for him everyday at the club. 

When he’s done, it’s a sharp eyeliner look, with pale lips. 

“Hot,” Yachi teases, draping herself on Hinata’s lap. 

His friends insisted to participate in helping him get ready. 

Hinata picked out Akaashi’s outfit with the help of Yachi. A pair of black skinny jeans and a maroon sweater. Simple but chic, as Hinata says. 

“If he fucks up, call Tsukki, he agreed to beat him up,” Yamaguchi states, and Akaashi laughs. 

He’s lucky to have them, really lucky.

”Where’s the kid?” Hinata asks, looking around as they leave his room.

”Practice,” Akaashi states.

Hinata is the only one who has met Kyo, and the younger quite liked him. Akaashi figured it would be best to try with Hinata first, since he’s the most sociable. 

“Should I drop you off?” Kiyoko asks, as they make their way out of the apartment. 

“Please.”

They bid Yachi, Yamaguchi, and Hinata goodbye, before Kiyoko and him get into her small honda.

He gives her the address and it’s only a few minutes before they pull up to a small shop. 

She parks, and Akaashi gives her a panicked look.

”You’ll be fine, if he’s the one then he will stay. Take it slow,” she says, running her thumb along his cheek. 

“I love you,” he whispers.

”I love you too, now go get him!”

Akaashi jumps out of the car and walks through the door to the shop.

He spots Bokuto almost immediately, waiting in line to order. 

“Hey!” the other man calls, waving him over. 

Akaashi takes his place next to him, and Bokuto orders them both a coffee, paying. 

They take a seat at a table in the back, and Bokuto offers him a big smile.

”I’m so happy you came,” he says.

”I wouldn’t bail on you,” Akaashi says softly. 

“You look so different,” Bokuto says, in awe almost. 

Akaashi hugs his arms to his chest. Maybe Bokuto only likes him in stripper clothes.

”I like it!” the other man states.

_Oh._

“You’re really kind,” Akaashi blurts and Bokuto laughs. 

“You only deserve the best.” 

They talk about volleyball for a while, and Akaashi tells him about Kyo, and his real name. It’s nice. 

“Do you have work tonight?” Bokuto asks and Akaashi nods.

”Yes, but not until nine.”

Bokuto smiles at that and asks him a bunch of questions about pole dancing, which Akaashi happily answers.

They set up a second date. It was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe their relationship is progressing!


	6. An Akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a quick turn and Akaashi lets something slip.

Akaashi walks into the club with a jump in his step. For the first time in a year, he feels something other than responsibility and exhaustion. 

He’s just come back from his fifth date with Bokuto. The same Bokuto who has just kissed him softly, a peck, but none the less a kiss. 

He ignores the bickering in the locker room and changes into his leather shorts. They are a client favourite. 

“There’s a large group here, get ready,” Kageyama says, poking his head into the room.

Yachi nods and Hinata skips out into the main room. 

Akaashi smiles. 

It will be a good night.

As soon as he’s in the main room, he’s practically cornered by a guy twice his size. He’s attractive, in a scary way. Covered in tattoos, with a gold tooth.

“Aren’t you pretty,” he hisses. 

Akaashi bats his eyelashes, and tilts his head. 

“It’s twenty for a dance,” he states and the older man nods.

Akaashi sits the man down, before climbing into his lap. 

The man doesn’t let him leave after the first however, paying him almost tripple for another dance.

Akaashi has no complaints. 

It takes almost an hour, before Akaashi gets tired. 

“I’ll see you around-“ he starts, getting up.

The man pulls him back down. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the man growls.

Akaashi takes a deep breath, he’s dealt with many vicious customers. He could do this. 

“I have to dance on stage soon,” he hisses, but the man grips his waist tighter.

”Hey, what’s the problem?” Kageyama asks walking over. 

“Your whore is misbehaving,” the man says, and Akaashi rolls his eyes. 

“I’m going to ask you to let him go, sir,” Kageyama growls, and then everything falls apart. 

Akaashi is flipped around, so his back is towards the other man and a cool metal presses against his temple.

”Try me,” the man growls. 

The club goes silent. 

Akaashi quickly realizes that the cool metal is in fact a glock. 

“I’ll dance again,” he whispers, but the man only laughs.

”No. You will come home with me,” the man says.

Kageyama takes a step forward, and Akaashi feels the gun press farther into his skin.

”Try anything and I will put a bullet through his pretty little head,” the man growls. 

Akaashi stills, and so does Kageyama.

He spots a teary eyed Kiyoko, and a panicked Hinata. 

Akaashi keeps his face neutral. If there’s one thing he’s good at it’s being cold. 

“Okay, let’s go home then,” Akaashi purrs, and the man laughs.

”Good boy.” 

The man pulls him up, the gun never moving, and soon Akaashi is being shoved forward, and closer to the exit. 

He has to think, and fast. 

When the man reaches for the door, he whips around and kicks him right in the balls. 

“Fuck!” the man screams and Akaashi quickly gets himself out of his grasp. 

“You little bitch!” the man screams, and Akaashi feels a sting against his cheek. 

The man punched him. 

The gun is pointed at him again, but at least he isn’t pinned anymore. 

“Do it,” Akaashi growls. and he hears a few gasps. 

“What?” the man asks, almost as shocked as the other clients. 

“Shoot me, see if I care. You’re the one who will be locked up for the rest of your damn life,” Akaashi says, almost flirtatiously. 

“Oh? So now you have a smart mouth?” the man growls, stepping closer to him. 

“Let me guess, you belong to a gang. The Hyenas?” Akaashi asks, and the man’s expression goes blank.

Akaashi may have spotted the tattoo that explained just that, but he won’t let the other man think that. 

“You know a lot about the streets for a pretty boy.”

”I’m an Akaashi. They would’ve been my streets,” Akaashi growls and the man pales, lowering his gun. 

Kageyama takes the opportunity to tackle them and they wait for the police.

Akaashi dusts himself off, shoving away any fear he is feeling, before making his way back into the locker room.

”That was so stupid! You could’ve gotten hurt!” Kiyoko screams, as she runs in, followed by the rest of their friends. 

“I’m fine,” he mutters.

”You scared him real bad with the last part, what did you mean?” Yamaguchi asks nervously.

There are a few things Akaashi will never tell them or Kyo. It’s simply better that way. 

“I don’t know I just made it up.”

None of them buy it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, keeping u waiting for more ;)


	7. Kuroo’s Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo calls, Akaashi must face the truth.

Akaashi gets a few days off from the whole conflict. It’s a nice break. Kyo is away at practice, so he gets a few hours to himself. It’s nice. 

It _was_ nice, until his phone started ringing.

”Hello?” he asks.

_”Hi, Akaashi-sama.”_

”Kuroo?” Akaashi practically chokes.

 _“The Hyenas came crying to us the other days. Apparently, our boss was disguised as a stripper,”_ Kuroo muses. 

Akaashi was waiting for this, but he didn’t expect it to be like this. He expected someone to come after him, force him to submit.

”I want nothing to do with this shit, you know that,” Akaashi growls. 

_“Anyone who has been offered your job has refused. We’ve been without a leader for a year, Akaashi-sama.”_

Akaashi likes to say his parents died in a car accident. Kyo thinks that’s what happened, his parents hadn’t deemed him ready to understand the whole _thing_ yet. 

He abandoned his position a long time ago. 

“Fill it then,” Akaashi spits. 

_“Unfortunately, I won’t do that. No one respects a name other than Akaashi to sit on the throne,” Kuroo says._

Akaashi’s parents had been killed while he was at school, at the base. It was a disaster. The assassins had not only killed them, but drained their bank account. They left Akaashi with nothing, just as they planned. Akaashi knew they wanted him to step down, or they would kill him, or worse Kyo. So that’s exactly what he did, step down. 

“You are fit to run it, and you know that,” Akaashi reasons. 

_“I am not. I’ve always been the guy who does the deed, not the one who gives the orders. You used your name, because you knew you could. It still holds its power, no one has forgotten.”_

It was known as the Akaashi Mafia. It _is_ known as the Akaashi Mafia. It has been for generations. They run the gangs and crimes in the city, there are more criminals who identify as part of the Mafia then those who don’t. The Mafia has power, an insane amount of power. 

“I will name someone else as heir,” Akaashi states.

_”They will never accept that, especially now that we know you’re alive.”_

Akaashi hangs up. 

His parents death was his out and he used it. The Mafia may have seen it as his way of avoiding being killed, but he saw it as a way to run from that kind of life. 

It’s a life of crime and killing. It’s dangerous. 

He’s only thought about going back a few times. It would make his life easier. He would be able to afford anything he wanted, everything for Kyo. He wouldn’t have had to live off of canned foods before he got his job. 

But he also could’ve gotten Kyo killed. 

Now that they know Akaashi is alive, that means they have reason to believe Kyo is alive. Which puts him at risk. 

Akaashi feels the guilt wash over him, what he said may have saved his life, but now it might just end it. 

He has to tell his brother. He has no choice anymore. 

Akaashi became part of the Mafia at thirteen, his parents decided to protect Kyo better. It was better to have one son at risk than two. 

Now, they both were. 

He waits anxiously for Kyo to come home, not bothering to cook dinner. They could order take out. 

When his little brother finally walks through the door, Akaashi ushers him over to the couch. 

“I have to tell you something. You can’t panic, this was our parents choice to keep it from you,” Akaashi says softly.

”Wm I adopted or something?” Kyo teases, and Akaashi smiles. 

“Shut up, we wouldn’t have chosen you,” he jokes.

”Alright, spit it out then.”

So Akaashi tells him, everything. How he was attacked at the club, what their name means, their parents death, the Mafia waiting for them, the threat.

Kyo is sobbing by the end, and Akaashi waits patiently for his breathing to slow. 

“What the fuck? Are you insane?” Kyo cries and Akaashi offers a sad smile.

”I wish,” Akaashi mutters.

”So people want to kill you, because you’re an heir to a fucking Mafia?” Kyo asks and Akaashi laughs.

”Basically.” 

“Wouldn’t it be easier if we joined it then?” Kyo blurts. 

Akaashi didn’t exactly expect his brother to believe him, much less ask this. 

“Technically, but it’s too hard. Mafia’s are not pretty,” Akaashi says.

”I’ve read about them in the news, how they are constantly at each other’s throats. Killing everyone,” Kyo states. 

At least he’s informed? 

“It’s different. We wouldn’t be members. I would have to run it,” Akaashi whispers.

”And you don’t want that,” Kyo confirms. 

Akaashi is lost at what to do anymore. Who knew one sentence would change everything? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rlly said ‘giant plot twist!’ lol i hope you all still like it


	8. The Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo receives a death threat, Akaashi makes the biggest sacrifice he could make.

The death threat comes while Kyo is at the training camp. 

It’s a text, a few words.

_**You’re brother will be dead before sunrise.** _

Akaashi calls into work sick. 

He pulls apart his closet until he finds what he wants. His navy blue suit. The pants hug his thighs and the jacket his shoulders. 

He puts his hair into a small french braid and does some messy eyeliner. 

He pulls his knife out of the safe stored in the back of his room, and clips it around his belt, under his jacket. 

Sometimes, Akaashi wishes he had had more of a choice in life. 

He makes his way down to the subway and takes it across town. 

He walks form there to an old warehouse, it looks like a factory really, nothing special. Nothing _obvious._

He’s been avoiding Bokuto’s calls. The less he’s in his phone history the better. 

He knocks twice on the large metal door. 

It opens to reveal a short boy. 

“What do you want?” he sneers.

”Where’s Kuroo?” Akaashi asks, leaning against the door frame.

”That’s none of your business,” the boy growls. 

“Oh, it is,” Akaashi says, pushing the boy out of the way and walking inside. 

He can feel that the boy is pointing his gun at him, but he can’t bring himself to care. 

It’s just as he left it. Elegant but simple. No chandeliers, but nice tables decorating the entrance, the hall full of old portraits. 

“Fetch me Kuroo,” Akaashi says.

The power is overwhelming. 

The boy growls, before saying something over his radio. 

“Onaga! What the fuck-“ the man who comes running stops in his tracks.

”Akaashi-sama?” the man whispers. 

He feels the gun behind him fall to the floor.

”Kohona,” Akaashi purrs, and the other man looks close to tears.

”I didn’t think it was true,” Kohona says, enveloping him into a hug. 

“You’re Akaashi-sama?” a small voice says, and Akaashi whips around to see the boy trembling. 

“Ah, don’t worry so much. I’m here to speak with Kuroo, and if someone ever pushes past you through the door, kill them,” Akaashi states.

He gives Kohona a pointed look and the other man nods, walking down the hall. They walk up a flight of stairs and into an office. 

Kuroo has his feet up on the desk, Kenma at a computer. 

“Akaashi-sama!” he exclaims, perking up. 

“Relax, Kuroo, I’m here for a favour,” Akaashi says, taking a seat as Kuroo puts his feet down. 

“Kenma.”

”Akaashi.”

Kenma is the only one who doesn’t use honourifics when addressing Akaashi, he likes it. 

“What do you need? I thought you wanted nothing to do with this?” Kuroo asks, gesturing around. 

Kenma’s office is the same. Full of devices and CDs. It feels familiar. Like _home._

“Kyo has a death threat. He’s at a training camp, I need someone to go and pretend to be a player. To kill whoever is trying to get to my brother,” Akaashi says, wiping some of the dust from the desk. 

“We aren’t under your leadership,” Kuroo states.

Akaashi knows it’s a trap. He knows how badly Kuroo wants him back.

”You will let my brother die?” Akaashi challenges.

”You are not the boss anymore,” Kuroo spits.

It’s a rule. Old bosses have no control. Akaashi knows that. 

It may be a trap, but it’s one Akaashi is willing to fall into. 

“I, Akaashi Keiji, return to the Akaashi Mafia as the boss,” he spits. 

Kuroo stares at him in awe, and Kenma looks up from the computer. 

“Lev!” Kuroo screams and a tall, silver haired boy runs in. 

“You are going on a mission. Kenma, make it seem like he’s a registered participant,” Kuroo says. 

Akaashi smiles. 

Then the realization hit. He would have to quit his job. He would have to return. 

For Kyo. 

He would do it for Kyo.

Akaashi gives Kenma the details of the training camp, and soon the boy, Lev, is registered. 

“Kohona will drive you,” Kenma mutters. 

Once the other boy is gone, Kuroo’s attention is back on Akaashi.

”You know what this means, don’t you?” he whispers.

”I do, I’m doing it for my brother. Word is out.”

”Indeed it is, even the Eagles know. They are not unhappy or happy,” Kenma blurts, and Akaashi smiles. 

“We will keep him safe,” Kuroo says.

”You better, or I will kill everyone in this damn building.” 

_He’s back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh, well this is officially a mafia fic. hehe


	9. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi calls Kiyoko.

It’s a week later, and Akaashi hasn’t been able to get out of bed.

The realization of what he’s done has hit him. He has accepted going back, to lead them. To do what his parents raised him to do. He was born into violence and money, it was what he was born to do.

He wonders what it’s like to be Bokuto. Carefree, playing volleyball, a nice family, a nice life. He wants what the other man has. 

The endless texts he’s been receiving prove that.

_Bokuto: Hello?_

_Bokuto: It’s been days, are you okay?_

_Bokuto: I checked at your work, they say you quit. Your friends are worried._

_Bokuto: Kyo is still emailing me, I’m this close to asking him if you’ve died._

_Bokuto: I guess he wouldn’t be emailing me if you died, being sad and all that._

_Bokuto: Did I do something?_

Akaashi did something, not Bokuto. Dating as a stripper is bad, but as a boss? Anyone you date is at risk. Enemies see them as your greatest weakness, killing them could destroy the entire Mafia, especially if their leader goes into deep grief.

Bokuto being killed would destroy Akaashi.

”What the fuck, Keiji!” Kyo asks, bursting into his room.

_He’s back from the training camp._

”Some guy named Lev, became my friend, and then killed someone at the camp! Then he disappeared! He said he was working under you,” Kyo screams, and Akaashi curls further into himself.

Kyo quiets, and Akaashi feels his bed dip. 

“You joined them again, didn’t you?” Kyo whispers.

Tears run down Akaashi’s face, and silent sobs wrack his body. 

“They would’ve killed you,” Akaashi manages to get out.

For the first time in years, his brother hugs him. Holds him, really. 

“This must suck, I’m sorry,” Kyo says, and Akaashi’s breathing steadies. 

“I’m dating your mentor,” Akaashi blurts.

”Oh, I know. I saw him call you like eight times yesterday, except you never answer. Why?” Kyo asks, and Akaashi turns to face him. 

“He could be killed. It’s bad enough for you, but you were born into it. Bokuto is like honey, and our world is the flies that are dyeing to eat him up,” Akaashi says and Kyo laughs. 

His brothers eyes shine.

”If he’s that obsessed with you, I don’t think he would give a damn. Plus you’ve only been the mafia leader, or whatever, for about a week. Don’t panic so much yet,” Kyo says, and Akaashi smiles.

It’s the first time he’s smiled in a long time. 

Kyo goes to take a shower, claiming the camp showers were _‘nasty.’_

Akaashi looks at his other texts. 

_Hinata: You quit? Just like that? No goodbye?_

_Yamaguchi: What’s going on?_

_Yachi: Miss you._

_Tsukishima: Did you fucking die or something?_

_Kageyama: Call me._

_Kiyoko: So, the Akaashi Mafia, huh?_

Akaashi has never called someone so fast. 

“Hello?” a sweet voice says.

Kiyoko. He’s missed her.

”How did you know?” he asks, and she laughs.

”I’m smart. From what you said, to my boyfriend spilling that he had a new boss,” Kiyoko hums.

Akaashi relaxes, someone knows. Kiyoko isn’t scared either. 

“Boyfriend, huh?” he teases. 

“Yep! It happened so suddenly, and you had just been assaulted by that creep, so I was planning to wait. His name is Tanaka,” Kiyoko states, and Akaashi smiles.

She finally got her romance.

_Wait-_

“You have a Mafia boyfriend?” he all but screams.

”Ai! You’re the Mafia boss!” she yells back.

_Fair point._

”What am I supposed to tell the others?” he asks. 

“The truth.” 

After she hangs up, Akaashi makes a mental note to seek out this Tanaka. He would scare him a bit, to assure he’s nice to Kiyoko. 

The truth. 

He could do that. How hard could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> developpementtttttt


	10. His Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi comes clean to his friends.

Very hard. The truth is very hard, Akaashi realizes. 

Kiyoko invited the group over to her house for dinner, and everyone looks at him expectantly. 

He supposes they have the right. He quit his job, and just stopped texting them. 

“Just tell them,” Kiyoko says, spooning food on everyone’s plates.

Akaashi had barely come. He was afraid of leaving Kyo at home, so Kuroo came up with the idea of leaving him at the base. 

Akaashi was nervous, but once Kyo saw Lev the two started laughing and talking, it felt right. 

So here he was, since his only excuse found a new best friend in the form of one of his recruits. 

“They won’t believe me,” Akaashi mutters and Hinata crosses his arms.

”Try me,” he states. 

Akaashi takes a deep breath, expectant eyes bearing into him.

”I quit because my brother started getting death threats, after I said my name to the guy who basically attacked me. He ended up being one of the gangs under the Mafia rule. The same mafia that I’m the heir of,” Akaashi says, and they all look at him in shock.

”Sorry, but there’s no fucking way,” Tsukishima states, and Yamaguchi slaps his arm.

”It sounds crazy, I know. I tried to, I guess, forget about it for a long time. I was protecting Kyo, and myself. But my brother started getting death threats, and it was time I returned,” Akaashi whispers.

Kageyama’s mouth drops open.

”Heir? As in you now rule the Mafia?” he asks, and Akaashi nods sheepishly. 

“You went from stripper to the leader of a Mafia. Akaashi, what the fuck?” Hinata exclaims and Kiyoko bursts into laughter.

“Wait how did Kiyoko know?” Yachi asks suddenly. 

“I’m dating one of his men,” she states.

”You’re dating a member of a gang?”

”Is he covered in tattoos!?” 

“Akaashi isn’t.” 

“Shut it, Bakeyama!” 

Turns out, the truth is easy. 

“This is insane,” Yamaguchi mutters and Akaashi nods.

Even he can’t get his head around it, yet. 

“Wait, why did you leave? You were the heir,” Tsukishima asks.

So, Akaashi tells them about his parents. The same way he told Kyo.

Yachi launches herself into his arms.

”You poor thing!” she exclaims.

”I’m fine really.” 

They begin to eat, with a few questions here and there about his new job. 

_New job._

It still baffles Akaashi. 

“Maybe we should join the Mafia, wouldn’t that be cool?” Hinata asks, and Kageyama gives his boyfriend a glare.

”It’s dangerous,” Akaashi states.

”We dance on weirdos for a living,” Hinata says, shrugging. 

His friends could never join the Mafia, he knows that. There’s a reason he loves them so much. Not even Tsukishima would have the guts, and he’s scary. 

“How did your brother take it?” Yamaguchi asks, and Akaashi sighs. 

“As well as he could, he’s still a little freaked out, but he’s come to terms with it,” Akaashi explains. 

They nod. Like this is normal. 

_This is his normal now._

“Well, bring your rich mafia buddies to the club, we could use some new clients,” Yachi says.

Everyone laughs.

The truth is easier than he thought.

Or at least, with his friends it is. They are his people after all. His family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh, I love the dynamic i have created for these dorks! More characters to be introduced soon, u can leave suggestions of who you’d like to see if u like :)


	11. The Strongest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi meets a new recruit.

Akaashi sits in the office he was given at the base. It was his parents. He had never set foot in it, nobody did except them. It’s beautiful.

Dark wooden furniture, red leather couches, a dark chandelier. 

It’s perfect. 

Kuroo knocks and Akaashi calls for him to enter.

Everyone treats him well, like someone important. It’s so different than when he was a stripper.

”We have a proposition,” Kuroo says, and Akaashi looks up at him.

He’s in a black leather jacket and dark jeans. Classic.

”Which is?” Akaashi asks, running his fingers along his desk. 

“Seijoh will be at a casino in the next few months, in an attempt to scam them of cash. It’s one of ours,” Kuroo states, and Akaashi sighs.

The mafia has invested in countless casinos and bars. 

“So? What’s the proposition?” Akaashi asks, and Kuroo smiles.

”Seijoh plans on walking away with five million yen, I think we should scare them into giving it all back,” Kuroo says.

Akaashi feels the rush. 

He hasn’t felt it since he was sixteen and his parents sent him to take down one of the bigger gangs from the inside, and he succeeded. The thrill of power, of installing fear.

It’s intoxicating, but dangerous.

”I’ll think about it,” Akaashi mutters, and Kuroo nods. 

He barely accepted this job, and even then it wasn’t fully by his own will.

He hasn’t lived this life in a longtime. He isn’t sure he has it in him anymore. 

Akaashi grew up hard and cold. He tried to erase that while he worked at the club, maybe it was time he accepted it back in.

”Akaashi-sama, we have a new recruit,” Kohona says, peaking his head into his office.

”Bring him here,” Akaashi says, and the taller nods. 

A hooded figure walks in, followed by an excited Kuroo. Perhaps they were friends?

“No,” the other man practically weeps.

Akaashi raises an eyebrow, and the man pulls his hood down. 

Bokuto. 

Bokuto and his warm smile and honey eyes, stands in front of Akaashi.

Akaashi wants to scream. To tell Kuroo to take him away. 

“I didn’t know _you_ were Akaashi-sama,” Bokuto says, and Akaashi sees the pain behind his gaze. 

Akaashi has practically dropped off the planet in Bokuto’s eyes. 

“Of course he is! Akaashi-sama, this is Bokuto. He’s a childhood friend,” Kuroo states, proudly.

”You don’t belong here,” Akaashi says, and Bokuto sighs. 

“I didn’t know it would be you, and I do. My parents worked for- oh God, they worked for yours,” Bokuto says quietly, tears gathering in his eyes.

”You two know eachother?” Kuroo asks, and Akaashi shoots him an icy glare. 

“Leave us,” Akaashi growls, and Kuroo does, closing the door as he goes. 

Akaashi gives Bokuto a look and the other man sits.

”My parents worked for you, specifically my dad, but my mother was around a lot. They both left when the Akaashi’s died. I was always supposed to follow in their legacy, but there was volleyball. Except I can’t play anymore,” Bokuto explains. 

Akaashi’s eyes shift from anger to concern. 

“Why can’t you play?” he asks.

“My shoulder is busted. I tore the tendon, and had surgery to fix it. My career is over. I didn’t think I’d ever end up here,” Bokuto whispers.

Akaashi never thought he’d be here either, much less with Bokuto. 

Yet here they both are, equally as afraid. Perhaps, this would be how they grew. Became the strongest.

Akaashi likes that idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um- well this took a turn. I didn’t know what to do w Bokuto, so he’s back!


	12. His Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi finally talks to Bokuto- sort of.

It’s been almost two months since Akaashi became the boss. 

All he does is train. He’s back to being as fit as he was before his parents died. He nearly killed Kohona in a practice spar.

Bokuto and Akaashi didn’t speak. Not if Akaashi could help it anyways. 

He didn’t want to face Bokuto, especially knowing their families had been working together. 

“You should talk to him,” Kohona says, as Akaashi pins him again. 

“And say what?” Akaashi asks, and Kohona shrugs. 

He pulls the other boy up, just as Kiyoko walks in, followed by a man, Tanaka.

Akaashi got to know Tanaka very well, and the other is incredibly loud. But he has a good shot, and Akaashi likes that.

”Hey, Keiji,” Kiyoko says, giving him a quick hug.

She’s become a part of them, no matter how much Akaashi objected, she wanted to. 

She quit her job too. Hinata, Yachi, and Yamaguchi still dance, and Akaashi does go to see them, with Kohona plus a few others. They like the show. He even keeps up with Kageyama and Tsukishima.

Akaashi is finally used to be being back. Being their leader. It’s nice.

”Keiji!” Kyo says, running over.

Even his brother has grown to like it. He especially is fond of Lev and Kuroo. No surprises there. He trains just as hard as Akaashi, all the while attending school and practice. He’s a good kid. 

“Bokuto-san wants to talk to you,” his brother says. 

To his dismay, the two have gotten close. 

Akaashi nods. He supposes it’s time they talk. 

Akaashi isn’t sure what he’ll say to the other man. He should apologize, but he’s also the boss now. 

He still cares a great deal for Bokuto, but it’s different now. Dating him would put them both at risk. 

Kohona gives him a thumbs up, and even Tanaka offers a small smile. 

Akaashi leaves the others, and makes his way upstairs. Bokuto prefers to train on the roof. 

At least from what Kuroo told him.

When he finally makes his way up there, the other man is sitting with his back to him. 

He’s polishing a metal bat.

Bokuto’s weapon of choice. 

He wears a lot of black now. It suits him. Bokuto likes to wear splashes of blue, a tie or shoelaces. 

Akaashi likes it.

He just likes Bokuto.

His silver and black hair. His kind eyes. His strong hands. His shoulders. 

Everything about him. 

“Bokuto,” Akaashi says, and the other man freezes. 

He sets down the bat, and turns to face him, standing up. 

Before Akaashi can react, Bokuto has pressed their lips together.

For a moment, Akaashi is frozen, before he starts moving with Bokuto.

The other man tastes like mint, and his lips are soft. 

Bokuto’s hands find his waist, and Akaashi hooks his arms around his neck. 

It’s perfect. 

Bokuto pulls away to lean his forehead against Akaashi’s. 

“Hi.”

”Hi.” 

Akaashi breaths Bokuto in, and let’s the smallest smile show. 

He likes his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the awaited kiss! hope you all enjoyed!


	13. Breached and Bloody Knuckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mafia is breached.

At some point over the next few weeks, Bokuto became _his._

So much has happened in only a year a half. 

He became a stripper. 

He made amazing friends.

He was attacked.

He left his job.

He became the boss to save his brother. 

He finally got to be with Bokuto.

It’s insane, how everything changed so fast. For Akaashi, the craziest part is Bokuto. It baffles him that Bokuto’s parents worked for the Akaashis, even more that he came to work for him. 

He lies on Bokuto’s chest, on the couch in his office.

”I never thought I would date a Mafia boss,” Bokuto teases, and Akaashi smacks his thigh lightly.

”I never thought I would date someone as beautiful as you.”

That earns him a kiss. 

Akaashi may have been through hell, but at least he has Bokuto. 

It’s five months into his rule of the Akaashi Mafia, and he’s kept it peaceful. 

The gangs run themselves. He invests, and takes back what he’s owed. He has more money than he could ever need. There hasn’t even been one rumble. 

It’s nice. 

“We’re fucking breached,” Kuroo yells, swinging the door open.

_Peace is wishful thinking._

Akaashi shoots up and so does his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend. He likes the sound of that._

“Gather everyone up, call Sugawara and Ennoshita. If we’re breached we need both of our medics here, right now,” Akaashi says.

Bokuto pulls on the leather gloves Akaashi bought him recently, and picks up his bat. 

Akaashi stretches, before grabbing his glock. 

He feels the rush. 

The adrenaline. 

“I haven’t done anything like this since I was fifteen,” Bokuto says with a smirk. 

Akaashi pulls him in for a kiss. It’s hungry and needy. 

_Come back to me._

He pulls away, and they begin jogging out into the hallway and towards the screaming. 

Kuroo is swinging his fists, and Tanaka is perched on top of a dresser, firing shots. 

Onaga, and a kid named Noya, are tackling a couple opponents. People from every gang are here.

When an Akaashi calls, people come running. 

Lev and Kyo are arguing, while slashing at some guy with knives. 

Akaashi feels an odd sense of pride. 

“Look who it fucking is!” 

Oikawa Tooru. 

He runs a Mafia, Seijoh. It’s a couple cities away. The Akaashi’s have always wanted to conquer Seijoh’s territory, and vice versa. 

“Tooru,” Akaashi greets, shooting one of said man’s men. 

“Keiji.” 

A man Akaashi recognizes as Kyotani runs at him. 

Akaashi prepares himself to fight back, but before he can even move- Kyotani is screaming, and Akaashi hears a sickening crack. 

Bokuto broke his arm, with his damn bat.

Akaashi takes a look at Bokuto and sees fire in his eyes. He’s hungry for this. 

“Thank you,” Akaashi whispers.

”No one is taking you away from me,” Bokuto growls.

So much for being just a pretty face. 

“Kenma already hacked your shit, Oikawa! Back down now, or he’ll drain your accounts,” Kuroo growls. 

Oikawa freezes, and so does the fighting. 

“Shittykawa, that’s not a risk we can take,” Iwaizumi, Oikawa’s right hand man, says. 

“One day I’m going to kill your damn hacker,” Oikawa growls. 

“Not if we can help it.” 

Kuroo crosses his arms, blood on his face. Bokuto is smiling. Kohona knuckles are bloody. Onaga and Noya both have someone in a headlock. Sugawara and Ennoshita showed up at some point, gun’s in hand. Lev is grinning, an arm around Kyo. 

This is Akaashi’s Mafia. 

These are his people. 

Seijoh retreats, and Akaashi breaks out the booze. 

It’s a day of winners. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are so close to the end! ah!


	14. Bloodied Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that it was not won after all.

Seijoh has only been gone for an hour, and the celebrations are already in full swing. 

Drinks are being passed around, and Akaashi waits patiently for Bokuto. He went to check something, Akaashi isn’t sure what. 

Kenma is in Kuroo’s lap, and Akaashi smiles at the two. It’s about damn time. 

“Shut it,” Kuroo says, when he catches Akaashi looking. 

The other man can only laugh.

Kyo is talking to Lev about girls and Akaashi scoffs. At least maybe he can continue the bloodline. 

His parents never minded that Akaashi was gay, he was glad for that. In his mother’s words: 

_“As long as you adopt a girl to run this damn place. It’s about time a woman was in power.”_

Akaashi will stay true to that promise. 

Before he can think more about the future any more, he hears a shot ring out.

Kohona pauses the music, and Akaashi hears a scream.

Bokuto. 

_No, no, no._

Akaashi runs out of the door, and to where he knows the shot came from. The front entrance. 

Kohona and Kuroo are on his heels, and he can only hope.

_Don’t let it be Bokuto._

A man is laying with half his skull crushed in, Bokuto’s bat laying beside him. 

Seijoh left someone behind.

_Those bastards._

Akaashi searches the room for Bokuto, and comes across a figure laying in a pool of blood.

Silver and black hair. 

“Bo!” he screams, running over.

He drops to his knees, his pants soaking with the crimson liquid. 

He rolls Bokuto over, to reveal him gasping for air, a hole in his throat. 

Bokuto killed him, but not before he shot him, Akaashi realizes. 

“Hey, stay with me, alright?” Akaashi whispers, as Sugawara runs over. 

The medic is shoving all kinds of bandages on Bokuto’s wounds, but Akaashi can see the light in his eyes fading.

”Don’t you fucking die, stay with me,” Akaashi pleads, running a hand through his boyfriend’s bloody hair. 

“K-ei-ji,” Bokuto practically sobs. 

“You aren’t leaving me. Hear that, baby?” he whispers, kissing Bokuto’s forehead. 

Kuroo quickly picks up Bokuto once Sugawara is done, and runs him to a car. Akaashi gets in the back with him, and Kuroo drives.

Akaashi often forgets that Kuroo and Bokuto are best friends. 

Seeing him like this must hurt him as bad as it hurts Akaashi. 

Bokuto is fading fast. 

Kohona is in the passenger’s seat, screaming at Kuroo to drive faster.

”I’m trying!” Kuroo yells back, tears dripping down his face. 

“Stay with me, Bo,” Akaashi says softly. 

He sees a faint smile on the other man’s lips. 

Akaashi’s hands are stained with blood, almost as much as Bokuto’s shirt is. 

Akaashi can feel the tears running down his face, and Bokuto’s eyes are closed.

_No!_

”Fuck,” Akaashi sobs, pressing his forehead against Bokuto’s.

_Please don’t die._

Bokuto cared for Akaashi when he was a stripper, when he disappeared. He cares for him as a boss, as a wreck. He always cares. 

So does Akaashi, even if he doesn’t always show it. 

Akaashi hasn’t even told him he loves him.

He can’t leave him now. Not ever.

”I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Akaashi sobs.

Bokuto’s breathing is so shallow. 

They won, yet Bokuto is here bleeding out in his arms. 

Bokuto stops breathing. 

Akaashi screams.

They pull up to the hospital, and doctors come running, putting Bokuto on a stretcher and taking him away.

Akaashi screams until his throat is raw, rocking back in forth.

His hands have been bloody before, but never by someone he cares- loves as much as Bokuto. 

_He’s gone._

Akaashi sobs until all he can do is stare. 

He should’ve told him he loved him. 

He loves him, more than anything or anyone.

Akaashi never thought he could love.

Then came Bokuto Koutarou. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry everybody. ik.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi gets ready for Hinata and Kageyama’s wedding.

Akaashi stares at the picture of him and Bokuto, framed on the dresser. It’s them on Akaashi’s desk, staring into each others’ eyes. Smiling. 

He turns away.

He looks at himself in the mirror. He’s wearing his burgundy suit. 

Kageyama and Hinata get married today, he wouldn’t miss that for the world. 

Akaashi finishes some paperwork, and Kuroo comes stumbling in. 

“Guess who just won poker against Kenma!” he screams, and Akaashi grins. 

Kenma pokes his head in, and winks.

_He let him win._

Akaashi bursts into laughter, and Kenma grins. 

“Move it! I have a wedding to get to!” Bokuto says shoving past them. 

Akaashi smiles, Bokuto is wearing a navy suit. 

They match nicely.

“I love you,” Akaashi says, practically falling into the others arms.

He hasn’t been able to say it enough since Bokuto woke up in the hospital. He was in a coma for almost a week, before coming back to him.

Akaashi really thought he was going to die, that he was gone. 

Once Bokuto had recovered, Kenma had, mercilessly, drained Seijoh’s bank account. It was the best revenge Kuroo and Akaashi could think of.

A mafia without money is nothing but a group of people. 

“I love you too, now come on! Wedding time!” Bokuto screeches.

He sure is excited.

Maybe it’s time Akaashi started looking for a ring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we have it, folks! The end of the disaster mafia fic I have created lol. Sorry for spooking you, I love Bokuto too much for him to die hehe. Leave some feeback!

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos!


End file.
